


Backstories of Others, The Strange and The Stranger(Short)

by IgnisLumen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Help, I don't know, I'm new at this, also maybe some relationships(?), i can't spell, maybe more characters at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisLumen/pseuds/IgnisLumen
Summary: Some short character backstories of my own creation and characters.Be warned this was a spur of the moment thing. This is my first thing I'm posting to ANYTHING so please be gentle.





	Backstories of Others, The Strange and The Stranger(Short)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, as is said in the summary this was spur of the moment kind of thing. This character is my own (and a friend's) making. I had the urge to write something for him. It's rough but do I care? I honestly don't know.

He was once just a kid. Born and raised in Spain with parents that loved him, animals around him and a different name. He had two sibling, a sister and a brother. Both very protective of their younger sibling and always there. But things change and Danny was no exception. His brother left first. He had said he wanted to see the world, find something or someone and settle somewhere by the sea (as this was a family tradition of sorts from their father’s side of the family.)

Danny’s sister left next. She was tired of staying in Spain with ‘these traditionalist assholes breathing down her neck to get a husband’(her words not mine, Danny would tell this to his pupils and friends over the years.) She left in the middle of the night and that was the last they heard from her.

During these events of leaving and breaking free, Danny’s mother’s health was declining fast. His father had many doctors over the years take a look at her but they couldn’t tell what was wrong. Though Danny knew. His mother had told him when it was first beginning. Her hold of the shadows, of the darkness that everyone was practically afraid at some point in their life, was slipping as she was not the true holder anymore. 

No, the true holder was none other than Danny. As holder he would become immortal until the next holder came and takes it. With other abilities in hand, he would be able to find people that was/is able to control the shadows, the darkness that always lingered. (But we’ll get to that later.) 

When his mother finally died, he didn’t get the title of Holder right away. No, his father somehow was the one to get it first as he was the one in the room with her at the time. But as his father was not part of his mother’s family, the darkness caved in on him causing him to disappear into the nothing and left Danny alone, now with the title and the abilities of the Holder. 

Danny then left his home at the age of 17; lost, broken, and with the thing that killed his parents within himself. He knew that he would stop aging at some point, and would always look like that but he didn’t care. Not anymore and not every again. (Calling bullshit on that.) You may see him or You might not. It's up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I need the criticism but please be gentile. I'm a very sensitive soul. Though if you guys like this, I guess I'll post other short backstories(???) or I'll maybe start putting up larger, more in depth stuff(?????)


End file.
